Vocaloids Orochi
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Gakupo semakin penasaran dengan murid misterius yang bertingkah aneh padanya, sehingga Ia harus mencari tahu sosok asli dari murid bernama Tanpa disadari, Ia juga memiliki masa lalu yang berkaitan dengan tujuan Jia Chong Siapakah Orochi? Dan kenapa Gakupo dipilih sebagai seorang samurai yang akan mengalahkan naga kepala sembilan dalam legenda Jepang?
1. Prolog

Nagi : Selamat datang di crossover kami

Scarlet : Kami perkenalkan crossover pinggiran yang belum pernah ada!

Nagi : CEKIDOT!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi, dan sisanya, belongs to Koei Tecmo Games.

Gackpoid, CV102, and the rest of Voaloids, belongs to Yamaha Company.

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure/Supranatural(?)

Summary : Jia Chong, seorang penasihat klan Sima harus mati demi menyelamatkan Sima Zhao. Di saat itu juga, Ia terhisap ke dalam lubang waktu Orochi. Melihat keadaan itu, para dewa mengutus Nezha untuk memberi arwah Jia Chong sebuah tugas besar. Bagaimanakah Jia Chong bertahan di Jepang 19 abad kemudian? Mampukah Jia Chong menyanggupi tugas melawan orochi yang kabur ke masa depan?

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

**VOCALOrochi : Vocaloids Orochi**

.

.

Prolog

Trang! BRUK! PRANG!

Demikian suara yang akan kita dengar dari suasana perang antara manusia dan Yamata no Orochi. Atau biasa dikenal sebagai Orochi di Jepang, dan Hydra dalam mitologi Yunani. Sosok naga raksasa berkepala sembilan yang menguasai alam neraka, dan akan menguasai Bumi.

Dari atas, kita bisa melihat sosok armor putih dengan rambut panjang kuncir kuda dan syal biru berperang bersama lelaki yang memakai armor merah. Benar sekali, saudara-saudara. Mereka adalah Zhao Yun dan Yukimura Sanada, prajurit era Tiga Kerajaan Cina dan seorang prajurit era perang saudara di Jepang. Mereka bersatu untuk memusnahkan Orochi.

Di sisi lain, kita melihat sosok satria bersitar dan seorang lelaki baju biru yang badannya jauh lebih besar dari satria bersitar tersebut sedang asik bertarung bersama. Mereka adalah Motochika dan Sima Zhao. Mereka tampak akur, meski sebelumnya mereka sempat bertengkar layaknya pasangan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong. Tepat di sebelah mereka, ada Hanbei dan Jia Chong, penasehatnya Sima Zhao. Duo yang terkenal cerdas ini bekerjasama melakukan taktik cerdas khas masing-masing.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, armada dan seluruh tentara Orochi telah habis oleh para perwira hebat tersebut. Orochi yang sudah berubah menjadi naga kepala sembilan menyerang kubu Sima Zhao. Lelaki rambut coklat yang berantakan itu sempat menghindar dari semburan api, namun Orochi menendang sebuah tiang pancang besar di dekat Sima Zhao dan membakarnya. Jia Chong melihat sendiri tiang yang akan roboh menimpa tuannya.

"Yang Mulia Zhao, awas!", teriak Jia Chong kepada Sima Zhao. Namun, Sima Zhao terus mengejar Orochi yang berusaha melarikan diri sehingga tidak mengindahkan peringatan penasehatnya.

Sementara Orochi sedang membuat lubang hitam untuk melarikan diri, Sima Zhao melihat sesuatu yang akan menimpanya. Lelaki berdandan gelap di belakangnya segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, kemudian mendorong tubuh besar Sima Zhao sekuat tenaga. Sima Zhao berhasil selamat, namun nasib malang menimpa Jia Chong. Ia mati tertimpa tiang yang terbakar demi menyelamatkan anggota keluarga Sima yang tersisa. Sima Zhao merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak mengindahkan peringatan orang kepercayaannya itu, Ia jatuh terduduk di tempat Ia berpijak.

"HAHAHAHA, kalian bisa mengalahkan tentaraku. Tapi, kalian tak akan bisa melawan aku! Sampai jumpa, manusia!", kata Orochi sambil membuat pusaran angin raksasa di lubang hitam buatannya.

"Yang Mulia Zhao, sebaiknya kita berlindung!", kata Hanbei kepada Sima Zhao.

"Tapi dimana? Bagaimana dengan Jia Chong?", tanya Sima Zhao.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Korbankan satu nyawa, atau kita semua akan mati. Dia sudah korbankan nyawanya untukmu!", kata Motochika marah.

"Kau tidak ada urusannya dengan penasehatku!", balas Sima Zhao.

"SUDAH! Jangan bertengkar disini. Kita harus pergi sekarang juga!", kata Hanbei sambil menyeret dua orang tersebut ke tempat yang aman.

Pusaran raksasa tersebut menghisap segala sesuatu yang ada di sekelilingnya. Begitupun dengan Jia Chong yang tertimpa tiang besar tadi. Semuanya terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam yang ternyata adalah lubang waktu.

.

.

.

-Jia Chong's PoV-

"Hah? Aku... Dimana?"

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang sempat sempoyongan akibat tiang yang menimpaku tadi. Kulihat keadaan sekelilingku. Semuanya jauh berbeda dengan yang kulihat sebeumnya. Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?

"Ternyata kamu sadar juga...", kata sesosok lelaki yang berada di dekatku. Lelaki rambut pink dengan sejumlah armor, dan gelang besar terpasang di tangan dan kakinya.

"Ne-Nezha?", kataku pada sosok yang kupanggil Nezha itu. "Bagaimana kau ada disini?"

"Justru aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau adalah roh pertama yang terdampar disini.", kata Nezha. "Kau terhisap lubang waktu Orochi tepat setelah kematianmu".

"Tunggu. Kematian? A-aku sudah mati?", kataku heran mendengar jawaban Nezha. "Tapi, aku ada disini..."

"Lalu, kenapa kakimu tidak menapak tanah?"

Aku melihat ke bawah. Aku tidak melihat kakiku menapak di tanah sama sekali. Bahkan orang-orang yang melewati kita berdua hanya menembus begitu saja. Nezha benar, aku sudah mati karena tragedi itu dan terdampar disini.

"Tapi, karena perjuangan jiwa besarmu, para dewa sepakat untuk memberimu kesempatan kedua.", jelas Nezha dengan wibawa di balik baju _cyborg_ itu. " Namun, melihat Orochi yang berhasil melarikan diri ke tempat ini, kami harus memberimu tugas yang berat..."

"Tugas? Apa tugasmu? Aku berharap aku bisa menyanggupinya...", jawabku. Berharap tugas itu baik untukku.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku membawamu ke gedung tinggi di sebelah sana...", kata Nezha sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung putih yang besar di depan kami.

Kami terbang kesana, lalu Nezha menceritakan tugas yang akan kujalani.

"Sebentar, jika aku akan diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup setelah mengalahkan Orochi, bagaimana aku melawannya jika aku masih berupa arwah yang terdampar?", tanyaku.

"Tenang saja, dewa Fu Xi dan Nu Wa sudah mengaturnya.", kata Nezha bersemangat sambil memberi lambaian pada lantai yang kami pijak. Tampak sosok lelaki rambut ungu kuncir kuda ala samurai sedang termangu menghadap dinding sebuah koridor. "Lelaki rambut ungu itu adalah samurai pilihan semua dewa. Kau akan bersamanya sampai berhasil mengalahkan Orochi".

"Kau yakin? Dia tampak bodoh. Aku tidak yakin bisa bekerjasama dengannya...", kataku bingung dengan lelaki rambut ungu yang ditunjuk Nezha.

"Jadi, sampai jumpa dan selamat mengerjakan!", kata Nezha menjentikkan jarinya, dan sebuah lubang muncul di bawahku.

Tidak, aku akan terjatuh.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! NEZHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-Jia Chong's PoV : off-

.

.

-Kamui Gakupo's PoV-

"Kenapa aku harus dapat nilai seburuk ini?", kataku sambil termangu di hadapan sebuah papan pengumuman berisi nilai sementara siswa VocaHigh. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak belajar..."

"Tabahlah, Gakkun. Aku yakin semua akan indah pada waktunya...", ujar sesosok lelaki bersyal biru dan rambut biru menghiburku.

"Kaito-dono, sampai kapan kau terus menghiburku sementara kau juga bodoh?", balasku terhadap perkataan lelaki yang kupanggil Kaito tadi. "Jika ulanga semestern ini kita dapat nilai buruk, setiap pulang sekolah akan diadakan pelajaran tambahan. Dan aku bosan mendapatkan ocehan Kiyoteru-sensei..."

"Baiklah, aku mau ke toilet dulu", kata Kaito seraya pergi meninggalkanku.

.

Kenalkan, namaku Kamui Gakupo. Gakupo sendiri adalah nama akrab dari Gackpoid. Aku hanyalah anak sekolah biasa dari VocaHigh, selalu mendapat nilai buruk dalam pelajaran matematika dan fisika. Aku memang terlihat seperti samurai, namun aku suka menyanyi dan menari, dari sanalah aku mendapat julukan Dancing Samurai. Tapi itu semua tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Hidupku masih bergantung pada dua orang sahabatku, Kaito Shion dan Kagamine Len.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tunggu dulu, suara apa itu? Seperti ada yang teriak dari atas...

BRUAK!

"ARGH! SAKIT! PUNGGUNGKU!", teriakku mendadak kesakitan seperti ditabrak busway. "Apa yang terjadi? Padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa disini..."

"Gakkun, aku kembali. Loh? Kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kaito mendadak berlari setelah kembali dari toilet.

"Tidak apa-apa, punggungku hanya sakit saja. Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?", kataku pada Kaito.

"Baiklah, aku antar sekarang ya...", jawab Kaito seraya memapahku ke dalam mobilnya, mengantarkanku pulang.

-Gakupo's PoV : off-

.

.

Di rumah...

Tampak seorang lelaki rambut ungu dikuncir ala samurai sedang beranjak tidur. Namun sebelumnya, Ia berjalan ke meja riasnya untuk melepas ikatan di rambutnya tersebut.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menabrakku ya? Padahal tidak ada orang...", gumamnya di depan cermin itu.

Keanehan pun terjadi setelah lelaki tersebut bergumam. Bayangan seorang lelaki berdandan gelap dengan jas hitam dan rambut hitam legam yang berantakan muncul di belakangnya. Tampak luka bakar di sekitar wajahnya membuat lelaki rambut ungu bernama Gakupo itu kaget hingga terlempar ke belakang.

"S-s-siapa kau? Apa maumu padaku? Tolong jangan ganggu aku...", kata Gakupo ketakutan.

Otomatis, hantu lelaki suram itu menampakkan dirinya sebagai sosok lelaki biasa, tanpa luka bakar di wajahnya.

"Aku mendadak disini bukan karena disengaja, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu...", kata hantu itu. "Aku merasukimu sebagai tempat tinggal sementara sampai aku berhasil melawan Orochi..."

"Orochi? O-omong kosong macam apa itu?", kata Gakupo bingung. " Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Namaku Jia Gonglu, atau Jia Chong. Khusus untukmu, panggil aku Kaju-dono. Yoroshiku..."

"Oke, keadaan menjadi semakin aneh sekarang..."

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : Masih garing, tenang aja. Kita punya banyak kok...

Scarlet : Tinggalin review ya!


	2. In Need and Indeed

Nagi : Terima kasih sudah numpang lewat disini

Scarlet : sebagai terima kasih kami, kami akan memberikan lanjutannya. CEKIDOT!

* * *

Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi, dan sisanya, belongs to Koei Tecmo Games.

Gackpoid, CV102, and the rest of Voaloids, belongs to Yamaha Company.

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure/Supranatural(?)

Chara : Jia Chong(Ka Ju)/ Kamui Gakupo(Gackpoid)

Summary : Namaku Kamui Gakupo. Aku hidup sebagai seorang manusia bodoh dengan teman yang juga bodoh. Namun, semua berubah sejak hantu peradaban Cina kuno merasukiku dan merusak hidupku...

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

**VOCALOrochi : Vocaloids Orochi**

.

.

In Need and Indeed

-Kamui Gakupo's PoV-

"Tidak aneh jika kau mau mempercayaiku", kata hantu itu ramah. "Akan percuma meskipun kau mengirim cenayang terbaik Jepang untuk mengusirku. Kau harus menolongku jika ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu."

"A-apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku...", kataku terbata-bata.

"Sudah kubilang aku merasukimu, bahkan aku tahu isi kepalamu untuk mengusirku. Aku disini karena dewa yang menyuruhku untuk melawan Orochi", kata hantu yang mengaku bernama Jia Chong itu menjelaskan alasannya. " Baiklah. Aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi aku akan menjauh dari hidupmu setelah tugasku selesai".

"Siapa itu Orochi?", tanyaku bingung, kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Maksudmu, Yamata no Orochi? Siluman naga kepala sembilan?"

"Benar. Aku harus memusnahkannya sebelum meneror Jepang kembali. Tapi aku juga membutuhkanmu."

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah kau bisa merasuki orang lain?"

"Kau adalah samurai pilihan para dewa. Hanya kau samurai yang masih hidup di zaman ini", kata Jia Chong memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kaju-dono, aku masih tidak mengerti. Tapi aku bukan samurai, aku hanya siswa SMA yang bodoh.", kataku mendekati hantu yang kelam itu. "Kalaupun samurai, itu hanya julukanku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu..."

"Kumohon, aku akan lakukan apapun sebagai bayarannya. Asalkan kau tidak berniat mengusirku. Itu akan percuma...", kata Jia Chong berbalik dan mendekatiku.

Sebentar dulu. Dia tadi bilang apa?

"Apapun?", tanyaku sambil mengguratkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

-End of Kamui Gakupo's PoV-

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Gakkun, tumben kamu girang. Biasanya lesu waktu menghadapi ulangan macam ini...", tanya sesosok lelaki pirang bertubuh mungil yang duduk berseberangan dengan Gakupo.

"Len-dono, aku sudah siapkan semuanya. Aku pasti bisa buat hari ini. Aku bukan yang dulu", jawab Gakupo kepada lelaki yang dia panggil Len.

"Apanya yang disiapkan? Kamu suruh aku pelajari semua isi buku! Itu namanya curang!", kata sebuah suara di kepala Gakupo.

"Tapi tidak curang kalau yang bantu itu hantu. Jadi diamlah!", balas Gakupo pada suara itu.

"Gakkun, kamu bicara pada siapa?", tanya lelaki rambut biru yang duduk di samping Gakupo, Kaito.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bicara denganmu, Kaito-dono. Aku hanya gugup...", jawab Gakupo ngeles.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Semua alat komunikasi dan buku harap diletakkan di dalam tas, kemudian letakkan di depan kelas. CEPAT!", kata seorang lelaki berjas hitam yang diakui bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei sambil memukulkan penggaris ke atas meja.

Melihat aksi guru bengis tersebut, para siswa segera meletakkan tasnya di depan kelas, kecuali Gakupo yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi takut sedikitpun. Kemudian kembali ke mejanya.

"Hei, Gakupo, aku merasakan firasat buruk kali ini...", kata sebuah suara di kepala Gakupo, yang ternyata adalah arwah Jia Chong. "Sepertinya Orochi akan datang kesini..."

"Ayolah, Kaju-dono. Sejak kapan naga segede babon muat dalam kelas yang seupil ini?", kata Gakupo santai.

Dan perkataannya pun benar. Tepat setelah Gakupo duduk di kursinya, seorang murid misterius berbadan tegap dengan mata ruby dan rambut silver yang _spikey_, masuk ke dalam kelasnya sebagai anak baru.

"Kaju-dono, ini hanya anak baru. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan?", kata Gakupo.

"Gakkun, namaku bukan Kaju, tapi Kaito", kata Kaito merespon pernyataan Gakupo.

"Maaf, Kaito-dono. Tapi aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu..."

Kiyoteru-sensei yang melihat murid tersebut tampak serampangan terheran-heran karena terbius dengan kehadirannya, atau wajahnya yang tampan. "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu dulu sebelum mengikuti ulangan", kata Kiyoteru-sensei kepada murid baru itu.

"Namaku Yamada Orochi, senang bertemu kalian semua. Aku murid pindahan dari Osaka, semoga kalian mau menerimaku disini...", kata murid yang mengaku bernama Orochi itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Ujian akan saya mulai. Yang ada di atas meja hanyalah alat tulis. Jangan ribut sampai saya selesai menyerahkan semua kertas ulangan kalian. Untuk Yamada Orochi, silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong...", kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menyerahkan kertas ulangan kepada masing-masing murid.

Murid bernama Orochi itu segera duduk di kursi kosong di samping Len, tepat di depan barisan kursi Gakupo. Melihat itu, Gakupo mendadak mengeluarkan kotak pensil ungunya yang berbentuk terong dan mengambil sebuah cermin. Kemudian bercerminlah ia.

"Sudah kuduga, lelaki itu Orochi. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!", kata bayangan lelaki berdandan gelap itu di samping Gakupo.

"Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Sudahlah, kita fokus saja pada ulangan ini!", seru Gakupo menutup cerminnya yang juga berbentuk terong. Kemudian mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

.

Ujian pun dimulai. Baru beberapa detik saja, semua murid di kelas itu langsung berkeringat dan kebingungan dengan soal yang ada di hadapan mereka. Terkecuali Orochi, murid baru yang terlihat sangat tenang. Meski Gakupo sendiri terlihat sedikit gemetar dengan soal-soal yang dia anggap rahasia NASA level Einstein(?).

"Pantas saja tidak ada jawabannya, caramu mengerjakannya saja sudah salah...", kata arwah Jia Chong di kepala Gakupo.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?", bisik Gakupo.

CETAR!

Sebuah penggaris besar menghentak meja Gakupo hingga membuat seisi kelas kaget. Tak lain lagi, itu adalah Kiyoteru-sensei yang melihat pergerakan lelaki rambut ungu tersebut.

"Kamu bicara pada siapa, Kamui Gakupo?", tanya Kiyoteru-sensei sambil memasang sebuah deathglare yag mematikan.

"Ti-tidak ada, Pak. Semua alat komunikasi saya ada di depan, apalagi mejanya sudah berjauhan. Memangnya saya mau berbicara pada siapa?", jawab Gakupo.

"Jangan ngeles kamu. Sekali lagi kamu begitu, saya bisa merobek kertas ulanganmu, menyuruhmu mengerjakan ulang di luar kelas, dan memberimu nilai buruk di semua mata pelajaran. Mengerti?", kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil berbalik ke meja guru.

"I-iya, Pak...", kata Gakupo.

Arwah Jia Chong yang melihatnya hanya bisa facepalm dan berkata, "Ini sudah keterlaluan. Biar aku saja yang mengerjakan!"

Akhirnya, arwah Jia Chong yang kesal menarik arwah Gakupo untuk keluar dar tubuhnya, kemudian memasuki tubuh Gakupo yang terlihat sedang tidur.

"Gakupo, apakah kamu mengantuk?", kata Kiyoteru-sensei dari meja guru.

"Ti-tidak, Pak. Semuanya baik-baik saja...", kata Gakupo dengan mata yang terlihat memiliki lingkar hitam. Itulah arwah Jia Chong yang sedang merasuki Gakupo.

"Ini peringatan saya yang kedua. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!", kata Kiyoteru-sensei, kemudian kembali membaca koran bolong di mejanya.

Jia Chong yang sedang merasuki Gakupo, akhirnya mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan lelaki rambut samurai tersebut.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, di kantin...

"Gakkun, kenapa kamu tadi keliatan aneh? Seperti ada lingkar hitam di matamu...", kata Kaito sambil melahap es krim di depannya.

"Mungkin hanya karena aku kurang tidur. Kamu kan tahu kalau pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei itu susah semua...", jawab Gakupo dengan nada ngeles. "Sebentar dulu, aku mau ke toilet..."

"Oh, baiklah...", kata Kaito sambil menggigit _cone _es krim tersebut dengan sekali lahap.

Gakupo melangkah pergi dari kantin, hingga sebuah adegan dramatis ala sinetron terjadi...

BRUAK!

Gakupo menabrak seorang lelaki rambut silver dengan mata yang merah menyala. Dialah Orochi yang dicurigai oleh Jia Chong. Tabrakan itu membuat buku-buku dan sebuah kotak makan siang yang dibawa Orochi jatuh berserakan.

Gakupo melihat kotak makan siang Orochi yang terjatuh tanpa menghamburkan isinya. Berbentuk sebuah kotak dengan ukiran ular naga khas Jepang dan terdapat kunci kombinasi di mulut kotak. 'Pantas saja dicurigai, orang ini terlihat sangat tertutup...', pikirnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi...", kata Orochi setelah membereskan bukunya, kemudian berdiri mengambil kotak makan siang tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, Ia melihat Orochi duduk di sebuah kursi yang jauh dari keramaian, lalu membuka kotak makan siang tersebut. Penglihatannya memang kurang jelas, tapi Gakupo yakin bahwa kunci kombinasi dari kotak itu memiliki tiga angka yang sama. Namun, untuk menghindari kecurigaan Orochi, Ia melangkah maju ke toilet untuk membicarakannya pada Jia Chong.

.

Di toilet...

"Sekarang, apakah kau percaya padaku?", kata bayangan Jia Chong dari sebuah cermin.

"Aku masih ragu. Mungkin saja kotak itu benda berharga yang mungkin tidak ingin Ia berikan ataupun perlihatkan pada orang lain...", kata Gakupo pada bayangan itu.

"Seharusnya, kotak makan siang hanya bermotif polos. Sedangkan di tempat asalku ataupun Cina jaman sekarang, hanya kotak Pandora milik para siluman yang berukir seperti itu!"

"Menurutmu, kotak itu fungsinya untuk menyimpan makanan macam apa?"

"Berdasarkan pengetahuanku dari berpetualang, kotak Pandora biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan jantung manusia agar tetap awet dan mudah dibawa kemana-mana"

"Apa? Jantung manusia? Untuk apa? Ini bukan zaman Sumanto!"

"Bagi siluman yang sedang menyamar, itu adalah makanan untuk mempertahankan wujud mereka. Jika mereka berhenti, dalam tempo 40 detik para siluman akan kembali ke bentuk asalnya"

"Entahlah, tapi semua itu hanya omong kosong..."

"Terserah jika kau mau mempercayainya, aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Jika Orochi berhasil meneror Jepang, jangan salahkan aku..."

Jia Chong menghilang dari bayangan cermin tersebut, dan berubah kembali menjadi bayangan Gakupo yang sedang bercermin.

Gakupo merenungkan perkataan Jia Chong. Sekarangpun, ia berada di ambang kebingungan. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, kepada sesuatu yang menurutnya masih gaib dan belum jelas keberadaannya...

**~TBC~**


	3. Dancing Samurai

Nagi : Terima kasih bagi yang sudah numpang lewat, meski hanya liat-liat...

Scarlet : Jika crossover ini tidak bagus, ingat untuk melayangkan kritik. Dan mohon maaf kalau disini unsur Vocaloid terlalu dominan. Kami kehabisan ide lagi...

Nagi : Jika apdetnya lama, maaf karena kami masih punya fic yang beum selesai. So, CEKIDOT!

* * *

Disclaimer :

Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi, de el el, belongs to KOEI

Gakupo dan Vocaloid yang terlibat, semuanya punya Yamaha. Saya cuma pinjam ga kembali...#digebokyangpunyaYAMAHA

"Dancing Samurai", belongs to yang punya lagu. Tapi tetep dibuat pake Gakupo.

Starring chara : Kamui Gakupo(Gackpoid)/ Jia Chong(Ka Ju)

Summary : Gakupo semakin penasaran dengan murid misterius yang bertingkah aneh padanya, sehingga Ia harus mencari tahu sosok asli dari murid bernama Orochi tersebut. Tanpa disadari, Ia juga memiliki masa lalu yang berkaitan dengan tujuan Jia Chong merasukinya. Siapakah Orochi? Dan kenapa Gakupo dipilih sebagai seorang samurai yang akan mengalahkan naga kepala sembilan dalam legenda Jepang?

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

**Vocaloids Orochi**

Dancing Samurai

"Gakkun!", teriak seorang perempuan rambut biru twintail pada lelaki rambut ungu panjang itu.

"Ah, Miku-sama. Ada apa?", tanya lelaki itu. Dialah pahlawan kita, Gakupo.

Perempuan bernama Miku itupun menjawab, " Gakkun, kamu harus lihat papan pengumuman sekarang! Ada kejutan!"

"Kejutan?", kata Gakupo bingung.

'Itu hasil kerja kerasku. Aku yakin itu adalah kamu yang berhasil masuk 10 besar dalam ulangan...', kata sebuah suara dalam kepalanya.

"Kaju-dono, aku sendiri tidak yakin. Laki-laki misterius itu terlihat sangat cerdas, belum lagi ada Gumi dan Luka yang jauh di atasku...", ujar Gakupo.

'Sudahlah, kamu lihat saja hasilnya...', kata suara yang dipanggil 'Kaju-dono' oleh Gakupo.

Gakupo yang masih ragu-ragu langsung bergegas menuju papan mading sekolah. Perasaan deg-degan bercampur aduk dengan senang dan sedih. Tak sabar lagi untuk melihat nilainya...

Di koridor sekolah, terdapat kerumunan murid yang ingin melihat nilainya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara perbincangan antar murid.

"Wah, baKamui ternyata hebat meski agak gila saat ulangan. Aku tidak menyangka dia banyak belajar...", sahut seorang lelaki rambut pink dan berjaket putih.

'BaKamui katamu? Roro sialan!', pikir Gakupo yang hampir mengeluarkan... err... katana yang dibawanya.

"Putri Terong, ternyata kau berhasil juga...", kata seorang perempuan rambut coklat dan pendek di depan papan pengumuman itu. Kali ini, Gakupo dipanggil 'Putri Terong'.

'M-Meiko-san...', pikir Gakupo sambil berjalan dengan mantap dan semangat '45 menuju papan pengumuman. Dan terkejut sekali Gakupo dengan apa yang dilihatnya...

.

Gumi Nakajima. 100

Luka Megurine. 98

Gakupo Kamui. 95

Orochi Yamada. 90

.

'A...Aku... tiga besar?', pikir Gakupo kaget setengah takjub setengah heran.

'Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan pekerjaanku?', kata Jia Chong dari dalam kepala Gakupo.

"Tentu saja. Aku suka dengan hasil ini. Terima kasih, teman...", bisik Gakupo.

'Baguslah. Jadi, kau mau membantuku?', tanya Jia Chong menagih janjinya.

"Kuharap...", kata Gakupo berbisik pelan. " Jadi, anak misterius itu di bawahku. Aku harus tahu soal dirinya..."

'Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat. Ayo ke dalam kelas, dan lihat kotak makan siangnya...', kata Jia Chong memberi saran.

"BaKamui!", sahut laki-laki rambut pink yang dipanggil 'Roro' oleh Gakupo itu.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Kazeno-dono. Nilaimu masih sama seperti sebelumnya...", kata Gakupo memasang muka malas. "Mother of Nilai 66..."

"Hei, kamu jangan sombong, Kamui! Jangan mentang-mentang nilaimu bagus aku diabaikan!", kata Roro yang sebenarnya bernama Yuuma Kazeno.

"Tch, aku tidak sombong. Aku hanya malas bicara denganmu. Lagipula, nilaimu selalu 66. Tidak ada peningkatan...", Gakupo berdecih.

'Sudahlah, Gakupo. Kembali saja ke kelas. Ingat tujuan kita!', kata Jia Chong.

"Kazeno-dono, aku mau balik ke kelas dulu...", Gakupo melangkah kembali ke kelasnya.

"Kau ini...", gumam Yuuma.

* * *

Di kelas...

"Kotak makan siang yang aneh...", kata Gakupo melihat kotak makan siang dengan ukiran setan dan ular itu. "Ada kombinasinya ya?"

'Kau bilang angkanya sama kan? Coba cari kombinasi yang cocok...', kata Jia Chong meneliti kotak itu dengan mata Gakupo.

"Antara 9 atau 6. Aku lupa...", Gakupo iseng mencoba kombinasi dengan kode 999. Namun kotak itu tidak terbuka.

'Coba angka 6...', Jia Chong memberi saran.

"Angka 6? Nanti malah ga kebuka!", kata Gakupo.

'Angka 666 itu angka kegelapan. Biasa digunakan untuk menggambarkan keberadaan setan atau siluman. Coba saja...'

Gakupo mencoba lagi. Kali ini dengan kode 666 sesuai anjuran Jia Chong. Kotak itupun terbuka dan keluar efek asap es kering. Ia mencoba membukanya lebar-lebar. Tampak secercah harapan akan isi kotak itu. Isinya adalah...

Isinya adalah...

Isinya adalah...

"Makanan bekal?", Gakupo heran. "Kau bilang ada jantung manusia. Isinya makanan manusia biasa. Apa yang aneh?"

'Masalahnya bukan di makanan ini. Dia punya ilusi untuk menipu mata manusia!', bisik Jia Chong.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Gakupo bergerak dengan sendirinya meraba isi kotak bekal itu. Betapa terkejutnya Ia ketika ada sebuah jantung manusia di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ini... ini menjijikkan...", Gakupo bergidik ngeri, kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak bekal aneh tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Gakupo menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut putih berantakan dan jambul dengan arah berlawanan melihat aksinya.

"Yamada-dono?", kata Gakupo.

"Hei, Sasaki...", sapa Orochi.

"Sasaki? Margaku Kamui! Kamu salah orang!", Gakupo membetulkan pembicaraan Orochi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bukankah dulu margamu Sasaki?", tanya Orochi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Yamada-dono. Tapi yang jelas, aku dari klan Kamui. Jika kau mau mencari marga Sasaki, carilah orang lain!", kata Gakupo.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingat kalau kau masih punya hubungan darah dengannya...", kata Orochi. "Reinkarnasi masih terjadi. Hanya kau yang belum menyadarinya..."

"A-apa maksudmu? Sasaki? Reinkarnasi? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!", Gakupo bingung. " Kaju-dono, apa yang terjadi?"

"Temui aku besok malam, dan aku akan memberitahumu...", kata Orochi seraya meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

'Aku masih tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang harus kugali darimu...', kata Jia Chong di dalam kepala Gakupo. 'Aku butuh perpustakaan dan gulungan silsilah keluargamu. Aku akan menceritakan kejadiannya nanti...'

* * *

~Perpustakaan, 12 : 00 PM~

"Ini silsilah keluargaku. Dan ini, catatan sejarah era Sengoku di Jepang. Ada lagi buku tentang Era Tiga Kerajaan di Cina...", kata Gakupo sambil meletakkan seabrek buku di atas meja. "Tidak ada yang istimewa dari buku ini..."

'Coba kamu liat gambar-gambarnya...', kata Jia Chong.

Gakupo membalik halaman bukunya untuk melihat gambar-gambar tokoh era Sengoku. Tangannya terhenti saat melihat bagian sesosok lelaki dengan wajah dan rambut yang mirip dengan Gakupo, hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berbeda.

"Gambar ini... Kojiro Sasaki...", gumam Gakupo.

'Dia mirip denganmu. Dan lihat pedangnya. Apakah itu pedangmu?', bisik Jia Chong.

"Gakuto Miburi? Ternyata dulu sudah ada ya?", tanya Gakupo. "Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?"

'Sederhana', kata Jia Chong. ' Di era Sengoku, dikenal tokoh bernama Kojiro Sasaki yang terkenal sebagai ahli pedang sekaligus pembuat pedang. Sedangkan di era Tiga Kerajaan Cina, dia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Yang Mulia Zhang He. Mereka sama-sama menyukai musik dan pandai dalam bersenjata.'

"Zhang He?", Gakupo bingung.

'Sebelum kamu lahir, aku pernah jadi penasehat Kaisar Cao Rui di negeri Wei. Saat itu, Yang Mulia Zhang He masih menjabat sebagai jenderal. Aku mengenal sifat-sifatnya, juga sifat Kojiro saat berada di Jepang. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan.', jelas Jia Chong panjang lebar tinggi volume.

"Lalu, bagaimana pedang ini ada padaku?", kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk pedang yang ada di gambar itu. "Seharusnya diturunkan sesuai marga keluarga, kan? Secara teknis, aku bermarga Kamui. Jadi, tidak mungkin benda ini diberikan padaku..."

'Tidak sepenuhnya benar, Kamui...', Jia Chong memasuki cermin besar di atas meja yang disediakan Gakupo. 'Dari legenda yang kudengar sebelum ada buku-buku ini, Gakuto Miburi terkenal sebagai katana terkuat yang pernah ada, namun tidak semua orang bisa menggunakannya. Hanya untuk orang-orang yang memiliki harmoni dalam jiwanya. Pedang itu dibuat oleh Kojiro dengan mencuri ilmu dari alam neraka, tempat Orochi tinggal. Orochi pun berusaha untuk mengambil pedang tersebut, namun pedang itu justru mengeluarkan suara berisik saat mengayunkannya. Karena Orochi belum menyerah, Ia tetap mengincar Kojiro untuk mengetahui apa isi pedang itu, namun Kojiro justru memberikannya pada seorang pemusik di istana dan meninggal di tangan Orochi. Sebelumnya, Kojiro pernah bertitah sekaligus meramalkan pada pemusik istana bahwa jika ada seorang samurai di antara keluarga pemusik itu, itu adalah reinkarnasi dari dirinya dan oedang itu harus diserahkan padanya...'

"Dan marga pemusik istana itu adalah Kamui, iya kan?", kata Gakupo memastikan.

'Benar. Kaulah samurainya, dan kau menyukai musik. Pedang itu sudah memilihmu...', Jia Chong menunjuk pedang yang selalu dijinjing oleh Gakupo sejak berangkat sekolah.

Gakupo mengambil pedangnya, lalu berkata, "Benar juga. Gakuto sendiri dalam bahasa Jepang artinya pemusik. Aku seharusnya sadar..."

' Jadi, mau coba belajar pedang untuk malam ini?', tanya Jia Chong.

"Memangnya kamu bisa?", kata Gakupo. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Kau kan cerdas, pasti bisa. Ayo!"

* * *

~Rumahnya Gakupo. 02 : 00 PM~

"Jadi, bagaimana pakainya?", tanya Gakupo sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan memegang pedangnya erat-erat.

'Jika pedang itu keluarkan suara bising bagi Orochi, artinya akan mengeluarkan alunan musik jika kau mengayunkannya. Bagaimana?', kata Jia Chong di dalam kepala Gakupo.

"Musik? Baiklah...", kata Gakupo dengan mantap.

Ia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan dan kiri, dan dari ayunan pedang itu terdengar suara drum yang bertabuh.

"Hei, aku kenal suara ini...", Gakupo mendadak bersemangat.

'Kalau begitu, teruskan dengan menari bersama pedangmu. Lalu buat pedangnya menyerang rintangan yang sudah tersedia...', kata Jia Chong mulai kagum.

Gakupo semakin bersemangat dengan pedangnya. Tanpa disadari, Ia menyanyi dan menari dengan pedangnya.

.

_**-DUM TSS-**_

_**SA**__**-**__**MU**__**-**__**RAI! harakir**__**i**__** kisamaa!**_

Dancing in the night  
Kono furoa de  
Rizumu ni norenu yatsu kirisute

_**,**__** Gomen  
Dancing all the night  
kono jidai ni  
ikusa o maki okose  
Viva SAMURAI (Hea!)  
**_.

.

"Ini... KEREN!", kata Gakupo takjub dengan pedangnya.

'Dengan ini, kau siap untuk besok malam. Istirahatlah dengan tenang...', Jia Chong pun masuk kembali ke badan Gakupo.

Akhirnya, Gakupo siap untuk berperang. Dia hanya perlu tahu seperti apa sosok Orochi yang akan dihadapinya...

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nagi : Terima kasih sudah mau lewat. Tanpa anda, kami tidak akan terbaca...

Scarlet : Kalau ada kritik dan saran, mohon balasan ripiunya...

Nagi : Sebenarnya, kami sempat bingung soal nama apa yang cocok untuk Yuuma, dan ada salah satu fic yang memberi nama belakang yang "catchy". Maaf kalo kita ambil, tapi kita gapunya ide lagi...

Scarlet : Mohon kerjasamanya...


End file.
